creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dolly See, Dolly Do
Hello. My name is Tabatha and I want to tell you about my favorite dolls, Jackson and Jillian. Jack and Jill are twins; they are both made of porcelain and have glass eyes. They both have black hair and their eyes are grayish white. Jackson wears an old Victorian styled boy’s suit, and Jillian wears a Victorian styled girl's dress. Both dolls are only around a foot tall and they are both very beautiful. Jack and Jill are not ordinary dolls though, they are my best friends. I know you’re probably laughing at me right now for having dolls for friends, but Jack and Jill think, breathe, play, and learn just like you and me. Jack and Jill love to learn most of all, they are fascinated by the wonders and sciences of the world. Jack and Jill learn by example so I let them watch TV shows about life, earth and science. They learn at a rapid pace. After Jack and Jill have learned something, if it’s possible to do so, they are eager to try it for themselves. My parents and siblings don't know about Jack and Jill’s amazing capabilities to learn so I only let them watch TV when my family isn't around, and I make sure to watch them so I can manage what kind of shows they view. One day I was watching them while they sat in front of the TV. I suppose I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up they were sitting in my lap, still like statues. I looked around and realized that my brother was sitting next to me and he had turned the TV to FearNet. It was playing a gore movie marathon. I looked down at my dolls and I became worried. Jack and Jill were staring intently at the TV screen, this worried me because they see the TV as a tool for learning. I could see it in their eyes that for the last four hours they had indeed been learning. Immediately without thinking I scooped them up and rushed to my room; I put them down on my bed and they looked up at me in confusion. "I want you to forget or ignore everything you've seen for the last four hours, okay?" They continued to stare at me, they looked at each other briefly and then back up at me. "Why?" they asked in smooth monotone with puzzled expressions still playing on their faces. "Because it's not good for you. All of the things that happened in those movies are illegal." I replied, hoping they would take it as an adequate answer and do as I said. They still looked confused but they nodded their heads and agreed not to watch it anymore. Problem solved... Or so I thought. I woke in the middle of the night to a defining scream coming from the living room. I got up taking a baseball bat I kept in my room and went to check it out. When I walked into the living room I saw that the TV was on and tuned to the same channel as before, FearNet. I turned the TV off and the room was enveloped in darkness; all of a sudden I heard a frenzy of scurrying feet and hushed voices moving out of the room and up the stairs. I went for the light switch but by the time I had flicked it on, whatever had been running up the stairs had already disappeared from sight. I flicked the light back off and walked up the stairs; I knew who the culprits were, I wished I was wrong, but I knew I wasn't. It seemed that my attempts to stop my living dolls from turning to evil were failing. The next morning as I went about getting ready for school I watched them indirectly from the corners of my eyes, they acted just as innocent as ever but I knew as soon as I left the house they'd flip the channel on the TV and begin "learning." The entire time I was at school I worried about them, I couldn't stop thinking up all of the worst case scenarios. What if they got out of the house and decided to practice what they'd learned? What if someone got severely hurt because I was too afraid to yell at them? What if they killed someone? All of these thoughts went whizzing around in my mind, I was a paranoid wreck the entire day. When I got home I unlocked the door slowly and quietly so they wouldn't hear me come in and I crept slowly over to the living room and peeked around the corner; to my surprise they weren't there. I went up stairs to my room and found them sitting on the floor building with some old Legos I had kept for them. I realized at that moment that they must have memorized my schedule so I would never be able to catch them in the act. Over the next few days I grew more and more paranoid. On Friday morning all of my suspicions were confirmed. I was cleaning my room when I reached under my bed and pulled out one of my old stuffed animals. The stuffed toy was horribly mutilated, it had been ripped open and its insides torn out. It looked like it was cut up and sewn back together all mixed up except for a large gaping hole in its chest where it had been filled up with pebbles. Pebbles... this meant that they could indeed get outside and had. I started to panic, I looked around the room realizing that I hadn't seen them all day. Suddenly I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom next to my room, I got up and walked over to it. The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open and looked inside just in time to see the last of a red substance disappear down the drain. Jack and Jill were sitting on the sink washing their hands. When they saw me, they paused. "Good afternoon, Tabitha," Jack said with a mischievous smile. "Did you have a lovely day?" Jill asked in a sly tone as if to say, "We certainly did." I looked at them in shock, as I scanned over their bodies I noticed a dark stain on Jill's dress. I was going to confront her but the cold glare I received from each of them advised against it. I couldn't sleep that night and I tossed and turned in my bed. At some point I had closed my eyes and found a comfortable position but no matter what I just couldn't slip into slumber. I sighed and rolled over, when I opened my eyes I was greeted by Jill’s face leering at me just inches away from where my head was resting on the pillow. I froze, not knowing what to expect. "Why won’t you fall asleep?" Jill asked me. I struggled to make up an excuse; her eyes never left me as I spoke, they stared at me unblinking. "I saw something... disturbing in science class," I told her, silently begging that she would believe me. "Like what?" I heard Jack's voice cut through the darkness. I turned to see him at the foot of my bed sitting patiently, waiting for my answer. "Well... we were dissecting frogs and we saw all of their organs; we saw how their heart continues to beat even after you've cut them open." In hindsight that wasn't the best excuse to use but I was thinking off the top of my head. “That’s interesting," Jill said, "How do you dissect something?" I glanced at Jack nervously before looking back at Jill and saying in a sincere tone of voice, "Well it's not really something you can explain, you would have to see someone do it to understand it." They both looked at me with what seemed to be disappointment before crawling into my bed and snuggling up next to me. "Okay," Jack said. "We'll sleep with you tonight so you don't have nightmares, but you have to show us what dissecting is in the morning," Jill said as she and Jack pulled the sheets up over themselves. That night, strangely enough, I didn't have any nightmares despite all of the fear I felt and it was odd to me when I woke up in the morning feeling more energetic than I ever had before. Jack and Jill were already up and eager to start the day. “Come on," Jill pleaded, "Show us like you promised." I walked over to my computer and I picked up Jack and then Jill, placing them on the desk in front of the computer screen. I then proceeded to look up YouTube videos on dissection and clicked on the first one that showed up. As Jack and Jill sat watching, captivated by the complicated procedure being carried out in front of them I got up from the chair and walked across the room. I had formulated a plan last night, it was time to stop this madness before it began. I picked up the wooden bat I kept by my bed and walked silently over to the desk where they sat and raised it high above my head. I brought the bat down with maximum force and smashed their fragile bodies. They shattered when the bat hit them, and that was that. I scooped up their remains and threw them in the garbage compactor downstairs. As I closed the compactor I let out a sigh of relief, now I would be able to enjoy the weekend without worry. The next day I woke up early, I felt so free not having Jack and Jill around anymore and it had only been one day. I walked into the living room after a quick shower and turned on the news, there was a breaking news report and I turned up the volume and sat down to watch while I dried my hair. "This just in, a young couple was found dead in their home this morning and their bodies appeared to be horribly mutilated." The screen changed to show a picture of the couple. "Twenty three year old Alicia Smith and twenty six year old Joshua Smith were said to have been dissected with several organs missing from the scene of the crime." It's just a coincidence, I thought. “There were no witnesses to this crime, however, police were able to obtain this shot of the suspects from a security camera outside the home." I looked blankly at the image and gaped in horror. The two obviously human suspects looked exactly like my dolls Jackson and Jillian. "Police have released this photo from the crime scene in hopes that someone will come forward and help identify these two individuals." Then they showed a picture on screen and I turned back to look at it; immediately after I saw it I wished I hadn't. It was a picture of a message that was scrawled on the wall in blood and it read... "Thank you Tabitha. We love you!" - Jack and Jill Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Television Category:Items/Objects